


У тебя получилось

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Красное на белом





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass принадлежит Горо Танигути и студии Sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ по отношению к событиям аниме-сериала с того разговора в камере.  
> 

\- У тебя получилось, - выдыхает Карен вместо ответа на заданный ей вопрос.  
Впрочем, от нее ответа как раз не ждут, это всего лишь пустая формальность. Все уже давно сказано и решено, задолго до сегодняшнего дня, до этой минуты, до этого момента. Джино буквально кожей ощущает, как пересыпается песок в часах времени, деля его жизнь на до и после, проводя черту. Карен стоит рядом, тонкая, хрупкая, почти теряющаяся в пышном белом платье, даже несмотря на свои яркие волосы, которых сейчас практически не видно из-за флердоранжа. Бывшая, уже бывшая опасная террористка, пособница Зеро, отданная Дому Вейнбергов как игрушка, как дополнение к медали за отличную службу и боевую доблесть, проигравшая.  
\- Да, - отвечает Джино. Одновременно и ей, и священнику за нее.  
В этот момент порыв ветра подхватывает выбившуюся прядь челки, та красным росчерком ложится на белые цветы в прическе, и все, о чем думает Джино, - что красное на белом смотрится красиво и что ничегошеньки у него не получилось. И что проигравшая сторона здесь - сейчас - он. А не эта девушка, гордо задирающая нос, несмотря на ожидающую ее участь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дубль два.

\- Ну вот видишь, у тебя все получилось, - Джино ободряюще, как ему самому казалось, улыбнулся, цапнул клубничину с торта и отправил ее в рот. - Красное на белом, ммм... - и демонстративно облизал испачканные в сливках пальцы.  
Карен его улыбку в сочетании со словами нашла не ободряющей, а издевательской, поэтому все красно-белое великолепие клубнично-сливочного торта, пусть и немного скособоченное, оказалось на лице у Джино. Тот ошеломленно застыл, а Карен вылетела из комнаты, громко хлопнув напоследок дверью и ругая на чем свет стоит этого аристократа-хлыща, загадавшего ей в качестве проигранного желания собственноручно испечь ему торт. И как только догадался, что сладости она готовить категорически не умеет?! Досталось заодно и Лелушу, с чьей легкой руки студсовет опять играл в покер, партию в который она и проиграла.  
Уже в самом низу лестницы Карен настиг мягкий необидный смех:  
\- А торт ты мне все равно должна! Поэтому жду в воскресенье на чай.  
Карен зажмурилась и перевела дух. У нее правда все получилось. Джино ни о чем не догадался! Девушка хмыкнула и перешла на неспешный шаг. До воскресенья еще четыре дня и, может быть, она сумеет приготовить что-нибудь более съедобное, чем основательно подгоревшие коржи, обмазанные диким количеством сливок и задекорированные клубникой. Вейнберг, конечно, хлыщ, но слишком симпатичный, чтобы травить его вот так.

Джино ковырнул выглядывающий из белой массы бисквит, но пробовать не рискнул. Доедая слегка помятую клубнику, он думал о том, что то красное на белом, ради которого стоило так нагло сжульничать в покер, - совсем не неудачные кулинарные шедевры Карен - в конце концов, будущая леди Вейнберг не обязана быть идеальной во всем! - а румянец смущения на ее щеках.


End file.
